O príncipe sapo
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Rosto de traços perfeitos. Olhos de um brilho pálido e cintilante como a lua. Cabelos como fios de seda cor de ébano e na boca o mais doce licor. Assim era a imagem da perfeição: Hyuuga Neji. Seu príncipe? Ah, até ele abrir sua boca e destilar seu veneno


_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

_Aqui está a fic presente do "__**Desafio review número 30**__" proposto aos leitores de "__**Aishiterumo**__"! Tua fic presente né, __**Lust Lotu's**__? Haha espero que não só você, mas todos que leiam curtam a fic! _

_Minha primeira fic Neji e Tenten!_

_E acreditem, apesar do título, essa fic não é sobre o Naruto... __rsrs_

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**O príncipe sapo**

Era quase fim de tarde quando Tenten chegou à clareira e ali, escondida entre folhagens e árvores_, _permaneceu a observar seu colega de time. Seu _byakugan_ a veria mesmo que estivesse há quilômetros dali. No entanto, Hyuuga Neji agiu como sempre agia: _ignorou sua presença._

Já fazia um certo tempo que ele fazia isso. Tardes inteiras o ajudando nos treinos já não passavam de recordações longínquas de sua tenra infância, roubada pelos rigorosos anos de treinamento ninja. Haviam crescido juntos, aprendido e sofrido muita coisa juntos, assim era o _Time Gai_, mas já fazia algum tempo que o time parecia estar _"desmembrado". _

O time liderado pelo incansável sensei de sorrisos brilhantes e sua força da juventude, já não contava mais com gênio Hyuuga. Obviamente que _"não contar"_ não era o mesmo que "_não contar para ajudar Konoha"_ ou executar missões ninjas, mas sim, não contar com sua presença em coisas rotineiras. Melhor dizendo, coisa entre amigos e companheiros de time, como ir ao _Ichiraku_ comer ramen, mesmo que esse tipo de coisa já o fosse raro antes desse distanciamento.

Tanto tempo juntos a fazia compreender o rapaz melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Entendia o porquê de sua distância e porque não sua melancolia também? Sim, Neji era alguém triste, mesmo que guardasse sua tristeza somente para si mesmo.

A história sombria por trás das ramificações da família Hyuuga entre _Família Principal_ e _Família Secundária_ havia feito de Neji o que era agora. Neji era um ser distante, com uma necessidade incansável de se superar, de mostrar que era mais do que aquele marcado como um dos membros da Família Secundária. Essa obsessão porem fizera do jovem Hyuuga alguém amargo e arrogante. Hinata, Rock Lee, Naruto, muitos foram os que sofreram com suas palavras duras e egocentrismo.

Talvez fosse uma das poucas a escapar da frieza das palavras dele, porem, tão pouco saíra ilesa diante do olhar de superioridade do gênio Hyuuga. Neji estava acostumado a fitar as pessoas de cima e consigo não era diferente. Mesmo quando ainda eram próximos o suficiente para que o ajudasse nos treinos ou então dividirem o lanche, coisa raríssima, mas que acontecia vez ou outra.

Os olhos claros do rapaz causavam diferentes sentimentos nas pessoas. Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata, Naruto, Lee... Nenhum deles sentia algo parecido com o que sentia quando mirava os olhos dele.

_Prata liquefeita? Água cristalina? Lua pálida em noite escura?_ Provavelmente a ultima das citações era a que mais se parecia com ele. Seus olhos eram como duas esferas lunares e cintilantes, emolduradas pelo mar negro de seus cabelos compridos, tão escuros quanto à noite. Aquele era o Neji que conhecia e a encantava.

Não era segredo pra ninguém que se sentia atraída pelo rapaz. Suas amigas sabiam, Lee sabia, e até mesmo Naruto que era sempre o último a perceber as coisas, sabia. A verdade era que Neji também devia saber. Seus olhares furtivos e cobiçosos quase sempre não eram _nada_ discretos e os olhos dele que enxergavam mais do que qualquer pessoa em Konoha, graças a sua herança genética, obviamente, percebiam isso.

Outra coisa porem que também contribuía para deixar claro seus sentimentos pelo jovem Hyuuga era graças a existência da "_Besta Verde de Konoha"... _Rock Lee tinha uma boca grande demais, maior que a de Naruto, e vez ou outra a punha em determinadas situações tão imensuravelmente constrangedoras que tinha vontade de comprar uma passagem só de ida pra marte.

"_Oh Tenten-san, veja, Neji-san está sozinho! Porque não aproveita e..."._

Ou então:

"_Ah que pena Tenten-san, mas acho que seu amor por Neji-san é tão platônico quanto o meu pela Sakura-chan..."._

Era sempre assim: Lee lhe dava o seu melhor sorriso, aquele sorriso brilhante capaz de cegar os que estavam em sua mira devido a sua imensurável empolgação e determinação – _literalmente falando._ Como se não bastasse, seu eterno polegar em riste completava a injeção de ânimo na inconfundível pose _"Mr. Nice Guy"._

Às vezes, porem, essa cena mudava e o que recebia era um olhar da mais completa compaixão que lhe dizia: _"Estamos no mesmo barco!"._

Ah naquelas horas tinha vontade de socar o amigo e o chamar de _sobrancelhudo ridículo _como a maioria fazia, mas no fundo sabia que tudo o que Lee queria era lhe ajudar, afinal, amigos são pra essas coisas não é?

_Mesmo que às vezes venham a lhe esculhambar no intuito de lhe dar uma injeção de ânimo..._

No entanto, talvez Lee realmente tivesse razão. Neji era um ser intocável e mesmo que dançasse nua na frente dele –_ essa_ _era uma opinião pessoal sua e não de Lee_ – ele não a iria notar. O máximo que poderia ocorrer naquela rotineira expressão de mármore seria um leve curvar de sobrancelhas ou um sorriso irônico do tipo: _"Ela pirou foi? Não tenho tempo pra distrações do tipo!"._

Diante daquela perspectiva absurda Tenten sorriu divertida. Sentiu-se corar e um leve ardor chegou a sua face.

_Será que poderia mesmo ser considerada uma "distração" pra ele? _

Sentada sobre uma grande e lisa pedra a konoichi abraçou as pernas de uma maneira quase que infantil e acanhada, ou melhor, sonhadora. Com o queixo apoiado sobre os joelhos cerzidos seus olhos castanhos analisavam o rapaz treinando taijutsu no meio da clareira.

O treino de Neji lhe parecia uma graciosa dança de movimentos perfeitos, não uma técnica de luta. Talvez fosse por isso que gostasse tanto de observá-lo durante os treinos. Mãos, braços, pernas e pés, ambos moviam-se com uma graciosidade encantadoramente mortal. Sabia o quanto podia ser doloroso receber um daqueles golpes sutis. Ainda se lembrava do estado de Hinata após lutar contra o primo nas eliminatórias do Chuunin Shiken. Naquele dia mais do que os ferimentos físicos que quase levaram Hinata a morte, chegou a odiar Neji por suas palavras duras para com a prima, aquilo a havia ferido mais do que a luta em si.

Por sorte, após ser derrotado por Naruto, Neji havia pelo menos compreendido uma coisa, que nem sempre seria superior a tudo e a todos e que devia respeitar os demais que julgava _"inferiores"_ a si. Naruto lhe provara que não era uma linhagem genética avançada ou valor do berço em que se nascia que traçava o destino de um ninja e sim suas atitudes e coragem. E o mais importante nisso tudo fora que essa derrota trouxera a tona mágoas antigas entre os Hyuuga que agora faziam parte do passado.

Assuntos obscuros e secretos sobre ambas as famílias Hyuuga vieram à tona e tudo acabou se esclarecendo no fim das contas, fazendo de Neji um ser com menos ódio e rancor no coração. Já não odiava mais Hinata ou os demais membros da família Hyuuga, mesmo que ainda não gostasse muito da campainha enfadonha e monótona de Hiashi. Bom, mas nesse caso tinha de concordar com o rapaz, Hyuuga Hiashi tinha mesmo uma _cara de limão azedo_, como Naruto costumava dizer.

Agora, no entanto, sentia tudo, menos aversão ou raiva pelo gênio Hyuuga. Os últimos raios de sol se abatiam sobre a floresta e acariciavam a face inexpressiva do rapaz que continuava a rodopiar na clareira, os longos cabelos negros como ébano a bailarem com o vento.

Queria ser o sol para poder acariciar sem medo aquele rosto bonito ou então passear os dedos por entre seus cabelos que lhe pareciam fios de seda. Chegava a ser injusto que Neji tivesse um cabelo mais bonito que a maioria das mulheres de Konoha.

_A maldita herança genética..._ Ah, ela não o beneficiara apenas com atributos incomparáveis a outros ninjas se tratando de taijutsu, como também o agraciara com um físico perfeito. Rosto, cabelos, olhos, corpo... _O que ele tinha de errado afinal?_ Talvez seu egocentrismo carregado, sua arrogância e prepotência e... Bem, entre outras coisas mais que jamais o iriam abandonar.

Neji sempre seria Neji.

Tenten quase escorregou da pedra em que estava sentada ao perceber-se sozinha ali. _A onde estava Neji?_ O estava observando assiduamente durante horas e de repente ele sumia? Foi então que os olhos castanhos da ninja focaram as costas eretas do rapaz bem ao longe, adentrando a floresta.

_-Que estranho... Ele sempre vai pra casa depois dos treinos;_ a konoichi murmurou consigo mesma.

Num salto Tenten pulou de cima da pedra e firmou-se no chão. Estava curiosa demais pra simplesmente deixar que ele partisse daquele jeito. Só esperava com essa atitude, não estar bancando uma _"versão feminina de Naruto"_ que com sua cara de pau, não pensava duas vezes antes de espiar as garotas no banheiro feminino...

É... Ele poderia ter tido a idéia de ser refrescar em algum rio ali por perto e...

_Dane-se!_

Ele a veria de qualquer jeito, aliás, já tinha visto, então, se estivesse preocupado com isso tomaria os devidos cuidados, se bem que... Hyuuga Neji era tão imensamente arrogante e prepotente que poderia deixá-la espiar um pouco mais do que a fenda em seu kimono mostrava. Isso iria inflar ainda mais o seu ego.

_Ter uma "fêmea" o admirando e desejando?_

_-Neji... Você parece um pavão! _

Tenten estava dividida num misto de curiosidade e raiva, mas quando seus pés deram passos diretos na direção em que o rapaz havia ido, percebeu que a sua curiosidade era maior que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Quando por fim alcançou Neji, Tenten percebeu que realmente estava certa em suas deduções. Ah e estava ao mesmo tempo aliviada e frustrada também, afinal, não estava bancando Naruto e suas perversões...

Neji estava agachado à beira do rio e depois de desenfaixar os punhos enchia as mãos feito uma concha e as levava cheias de água até o rosto.

**Detalhe importante**: _Ele não estava nu_, muito pelo contrário, estava muito bem vestido. Impecável como sempre.

Uma lua pálida tremeluzia no meio do rio. Engraçado como nem ao menos havia percebido que já era tão tarde assim, se bem que, também não havia percebido que aquela era uma noite de lua cheia até aquele momento. Talvez tivesse notado tal coisa agora, porque a esfera pálida no meio do escuro lhe lembrava os olhos dele.

"_Droga! O que eu to fazendo aqui?"._

Tenten praguejou consigo mesma ao ver que... _Como sempre,_ ela não era mais do que algo insignificante a rodear a presença do gênio Hyuuga. Para ele certamente era mais fácil notar um galho seco em seu caminho ou então uma formiga do que a sua presença.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka! Como você é estúpida Tenten!"._

A konoichi voltou a praguejar consigo mesma e conteve o impulso de socar o carvalho a sua frente.

_**-Até quando pretende ficar me espiando?**_

Seu corpo se enregelou diante daquela voz masculina e grave. Tenten engoliu em seco, pois ele ainda estava de costas e voltava a enfaixar os punhos na beira do rio.

"_Maldito Hyuuga pavão! Deve estar rindo as minhas custas...". _

Tenten voltou a praguejar mentalmente, mas se não queria contribuir para que Neji lhe exibisse suas plumagens, quer dizer, seu pior sorriso diante do seu ego inflado, deveria fazer uma única coisa: _Agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. _

Não o havia seguido e também não o estava espiando. Ah e não achava graça alguma nos atributos dele e... _Era mentira_, mas uma mentira bem contada poderia evitar um constrangimento ainda maior não?

Decidida a konoichi saiu das sombras com o seu melhor sorriso – _até mesmo Lee e Gai ficariam com inveja do brilho que ele tinha. _

-Egocêntrico e prepotente como sempre, não? –Tenten sorriu se aproximando do rapaz ainda de costas. –Acha que não tenho coisa melhor pra fazer do que ficar te espiando é?

-Parece que não, já que você passou a tarde toda fazendo isso na clareira...

Tenten sentiu sua face pegar fogo, mas engoliu seu constrangimento e se aproximou sentando-se ao lado do rapaz que a fitou surpreso.

-Sinto falta da sua companhia, só isso _Hyuuga pavão..._

_Hyuuga pavão? _Neji franziu o cenho numa expressão desgostosa, mas já estava acostumado com a falta de compostura e senso da colega de time. Tenten e Lee juntos eram o pior de seus pesadelos. Falavam, falavam, e falavam e quando parecia que não havia mais assuntos idiotas a discutir, ambos arrumavam algo ainda mais estúpido para divagar.

-Então deveria se aproximar e falar comigo ao invés de ficar me espiando; o rapaz respondeu a contragosto sentando-se ao lado da colega.

-Sentiu falta de mim também né? _Eu sabia...;_ Tenten sorriu divertida unindo ambas as mãos num gesto de frenesi e divertiu-se mais ainda ao ver amigo de cenho franzido.

-Você fala demais; retrucou Neji.

-E você de menos; contra-retrucou Tenten.

A konoichi voltou a abraçar as pernas e repousar o queixo sobre os joelhos. Seus olhos fitavam o centro do rio e a lua que ali se refletia quando decidiu quebrar o silencio. Realmente ele falava de menos e quando falava acabava com todo o seu encanto... _Um príncipe não destila veneno de sua língua e sim mel... _Bom, era assim que esperava que ele fosse, mas já havia se conformado com a aparência de príncipe de Neji e sua _alma de ogro._ Se bem que, talvez, ele devesse assistir _Shrek_, pois até os ogros podem ser doces se assim o quiserem.

-Ai, ai! –a konoichi suspirou.

-O que é que _dói _Tenten? –Neji esboçou um meio sorriso de ironia.

-To com fome, você não? –Tenten se voltou para o amigo ignorando a afirmativa que retumbava em sua mente: _Ele era mesmo um ogro __**e **__prepotente! _

-Acaso trouxe algum _ampan_ pra mim, como costumava trazer? Sinto falta daqueles pãezinhos. Pelo menos alguma coisa que preste você sabe fazer.

-Acaso tenho cara de _Amélia_ Neji? –foi a vez da konoichi franzir o cenho, o sangue lhe subindo a cabeça ao ver um meio sorriso curvar os lábios do colega. –Vá pra... Vai pedir pras inúmeras criadas do seu tio que te entupam de ampan até que fique mais roliço que o Chouji!

-Impossível; o rapaz lhe respondeu mordaz, lançado-lhe um olhar inexpressivo. –Aquilo é mérito do clã _Akimichi, sua herança genética e..._

_-Pro inferno Neji!_ Não me interessa essa lengalenga de herança genética e clãs. _Eu não sou sua empregada!_ –ralhou Tenten. –Ultimamente depois de tantas missões ninjas eu não ando tendo tempo nem mesmo pra respirar e como eu não sou de uma _família nobre_ como a sua, que deve ter empregados até pra lhes cortar as unhas dos pés durante o banho, eu tenho que me virar sozinha. Ainda espera que eu cozinhe pra você é? –a konoichi arqueou a sobrancelha indignada.

_-_Não; Neji respondeu sério e a fitou diretamente. –Eu só quis dizer que o seu ampan é o melhor que já comi, por isso sinto falta.

Um silencio incômodo imperou entre ambos. Tenten estava visivelmente constrangida depois do seu momento de fúria desmedida. Havia sido grossa com ele, justamente quando, pela primeira vez, ele tentava ser gentil. Do seu jeito, mas tentava.

_Droga! _

_-Neji..._

A konoichi pensou em se desculpar, mas o rapaz fora mais rápido.

-E a propósito, não tenho criadas para me cortar as unhas e ultimamente as cozinheiras de meu tio parecem estar servindo ração ao invés de comida em nossos pratos; disse o rapaz, mais uma vez sem emboçar qualquer emoção.

-Bem; Tenten ponderou ainda envergonhada. –Gomen, Neji, mas eu estava me referindo a ir ao Ichiraku comer ramen. É melhor do que ampan não? A gente podia ir até lá e...

-Há essas horas? –Neji se voltou com a sobrancelha arqueada. –Há essas horas Naruto deve ter comido todas as porções extras e ainda acabado com todos os aperitivos.

-É, acho que sim; Tenten sorriu.

-Além do que; continuou Neji fitando a lua pálida no centro do rio. –Não gosto muito de ramen.

-Às vezes eu tenho raiva de você sabia? –Tenten franziu o cenho, mais uma vez irritada.

-E por quê? –Neji se voltou surpreso pra konoichi.

-Você é pior que a Ino e a Sakura juntas! Parece que vive de dieta para manter o seu _lindo corpinho;_ Tenten revirou os olhos.

-Só porque eu não me entupo de porcaria como você e o Naruto não quer dizer que eu passe fome como as idiotas da Sakura e da Ino; retrucou o rapaz.

-O que você quer que eu pense? Você nunca dá uma desculpa descente pra sair com a gente. É sempre eu, Lee e Gai-sensei; respondeu Tenten. –E mais...

-Mais? –Neji arqueou a sobrancelha.

_-Também sinto inveja de você!_ –Tenten gesticulou com ambas as mãos e então apontou acusadoramente para o rapaz. –Você tem o cabelo mais bonito do que qualquer mulher em toda Konoha, inclusive o meu; a konoichi completou com um olhar da mais pura desolação.

Neji não se conteve, um largo sorriso se moldou em sua face. Aquilo era a coisa mais estúpida que já haviam lhe dito. Há o haviam invejado por muita coisa, seu taijutsu, por exemplo, o melhor de Konoha, seu _byakugan,_ mas pelo seu cabelo? Aquela era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo e esperava que fosse a última também.

-Vai ri, ri mesmo, afinal, nós somos os desgraçados não beneficiados com a sua _magnífica herança genética_ e...; Tenten ponderou e quase saltou ao lado do rapaz. _–Espera!_ Você está rindo? Hyuuga Neji está rindo de verdade? –ela apontou-o com o indicador.

-Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi na vida Tenten; respondeu Neji e ainda ria da cara da colega. –Nem mesmo Gai-sensei com seus sermões sobre a "_chama da juventude"_ e suas vestes horrendas consegue ser tão ridículo.

-Quer dizer que me acha ridícula também é?

-Bom, não sou eu que tenho um nome comum dado a pandas; os lábios do rapaz voltaram a se curvar ironicamente.

_-Baka!_ –Tenten se levantou de súbito. –Você é mesmo um baka _Hyuuga pavão! _

A konoichi bateu as mãos sobre as vestes retirando a poeira e então deu as costas ao rapaz. Caminhou até a mata na orla do rio e então tocou a árvore nodosa que até pouco tempo era seu esconderijo. Tinha uma vontade louca de partir o imenso carvalho ao meio, ou melhor, a cara de Neji, mas não faria nenhuma coisa nem outra.

-Eu não sei se você ou se eu sou a mais idiota nisso tudo; a konoichi voltou para trás e viu que o rapaz também havia se levantado e agora jazia sério. –Por que eu venho atrás de você, quando você faz questão de me ignorar ou então ridicularizar?

Neji permaneceu mudo, os olhos claros fixos na konoichi. Tenten se amaldiçoou por ainda sentir-se atraída pela chama pálida daquele olhar. Sob a luz da lua ele lhe parecia ainda mais irreal e belo. _Sob a luz dos olhos dele sentia-se indefesa... Droga!_

_-É... Parece que sou eu;_ a konoichi deu as costas, mas não deu mais que dois passos.

-Tenten; Neji se aproximou com a agilidade de um gato e a segurou pelo braço.

-Me solta Neji! –mandou a ninja sem ousar se voltar para trás, os dentes cerrados de raiva.

-Eu sei por que você vem aqui...

Tenten relaxou e parou de forçar o braço para se soltar. Aquilo provavelmente era uma frase incompleta, mas nem por isso menos prepotente: "Eu sei por que você vem aqui... _Por mim."._

Era isso que faltava não é? Uma dose cavalar de egocentrismo por parte dele para fechar com chave de ouro o momento: _"Eu sou demais pra você!"._ No entanto, de uma forma estranha aquela frase lhe soara doce, doce como jamais soara antes.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka! Você é mesmo muito baka Tenten! Doce?"._

-Neji; Tenten voltou a murmurar o nome do rapaz. Não precisava ouvi-lo completar aquela frase.

Os dedos finos do jovem Hyuuga afrouxaram a pressão no seu braço, porem, ele não a soltou. Seu indicador e polegar passaram a desenhar linhas imaginarias sobre a pele morena da konoichi. Tenten arrepiou-se inteira. Os dedos dele eram frios, mas a carícia quente.

_Carícia? Neji a estava acariciando?_

-Neji...

-Eu sei por que você vem aqui; ele voltou a dizer, mas dessa vez num murmúrio baixo ao pé do ouvido. Havia se aproximado ao ponto de seu tórax tocar as costas pequenas da konoichi.

-Então me diga por quê? –incitou-o Tenten, quando mais cedo acabassem com aquilo, menos ferida sairia. Aquela perigosa e inesperada aproximação estava apenas contribuindo para que o rebuliço de sentimentos em seu peito aumentasse.

No fim das contas sabia que ele ia mostrar-se o ser arrogante e prepotente de sempre e ela sairia magoada com a prova de que, como lhe dissera Lee, o seu amor era mesmo platônico. Entretanto, às vezes o destino prega peças dignas da genialidade de Shakespeare.

_-Você vem aqui porque sabe que eu preciso de você..._

O estopim se acendeu e o rebuliço em seu peito também. Tenten se voltou para trás descrente do que acabara de ouvir. Mirou a face bela de Neji, seus traços bem feitos e seus olhos cor de prata. Não era brincadeira. Sua expressão era séria, porem não dura e sim diferente de qualquer outra que já tivesse presenciado. O que jazia por detrás de seus olhos claros era uma incógnita para si naquele momento.

-Você vem até mim por que sabe o_ quanto_ eu preciso de você; completou o rapaz num tom de voz calmo e calculado.

Tenten sentiu suas pernas cederem e seus joelhos baterem contra o outro ruidosamente.

_Droga! Provavelmente ele chegou até a ouvir isso... _Pensou a ninja, mas o pior ainda estava por vir, pois ele continuou a fita-la daquela forma estranha e intensa. Sentia-se consumida por aquele olhar sempre tão frio e que agora lhe parecia duas labaredas de fogo prateadas. Tão logo seu coração falhou uma batida para então passar a saltar desesperado no peito. Para completar, sua face tornou-se mais vermelha que a de Lee ao abrir os portões de chakra.

A konoichi suspirou buscando os últimos fragmentos de sanidade e coragem:

-Neji, sabe que não gosto de brincadeiras do tipo e se você pensa que eu vou...

_-Você realmente fala demais...;_ murmurou o rapaz cortando o raciocínio confuso da jovem. –E, _escuta de menos;_ ele completou.

-O que?

As sobrancelhas da morena se curvaram ao ponto de quase se juntarem tamanha confusão para logo depois seus olhos se arregalarem surpresos. _O que raios era aquilo?_ Porem, antes que mais palavras vãs e sem sentido lhe escapassem da boca ou então voltasse a negar intimamente o que imaginava estar acontecendo, Neji sanou todas as suas dúvidas.

O jovem Hyuuga levou a mão livre até o rosto da konoichi, segurou-o num misto de firmeza e delicadeza para então colar sua boca sobre a dela. Tenten sentiu-se enlevada diante daquele toque quente, mas demorou alguns segundos para perceber que ele era realmente real. Os orbes arregalados da konoichi só se fecharam e se entregaram ao deleite daquele momento, quando sentiu uma pressão maior contra os seus lábios e a mão que antes a segurava pelo braço envolver sua cintura.

Ciente de que realmente vivenciava aquilo, aquele sonho que por tanto tempo a perseguia, Tenten levou ambos os braços até o pescoço do rapaz e suas mãos se envolveram entre a cortina de seus cabelos negros. Subiram até encontrar a nuca do rapaz e o resultado foi que o braço forte que a abraçava apertou-a ainda mais contra o corpo masculino e quente.

Neji era _quente _e não _frio como mármore_ como condizia sua expressão quase sempre tão dura. Tão pouco ele destilava veneno dos lábios... Seus lábios eram macios e cálidos, e sua língua tinha sim gosto de mel, ou melhor, um sabor indecifrável e delicioso, muito mais do que imaginara ou sonhara que fosse.

-Neji...

A konoichi sussurrou lânguida contra a boca do rapaz. Faltava-lhe o ar, mas havia esperado tanto tempo pra vivenciar aquilo que não se importaria de lutar contra a falta dele por mais algum tempo.

Necessitava dele como se disso dependesse sua sobrevivência, ou então que os minutos a mais que teria longe dele lhe fossem tão insípidos que preferia morrer com o gosto daquele beijo. Aquele beijo tinha gosto de pecado e o que até instantes atrás lhe era desconhecido, lhe parecia ser o maior e melhor de todos os deleites outrora experimentado em sua jovem vida.

-Neji... _Não consigo respirar._

Um meio sorriso de satisfação curvou os lábios bem feitos do rapaz que enfim cessou o beijo. Achou-a linda quando a fitou com seus olhos pálidos. Corada, afogueada, lânguida em seus braços.

Tenten enfim abriu os olhos de longas pestanas que haviam demorado a se fechar e agora também se demoravam em abrir. Suas mãos pequenas ainda se detinham sobre os ombros do rapaz até que uma delas deslizou até seu peito forte. Sobre o kimono branco pode sentir o calor de sua pele e o bater acelerado de seu coração. Realmente era real, tinha provas concretas e _"palpáveis"_ disso.

-Espero que isso não seja uma brincadeira e que esteja apenas querendo inflar ainda mais o seu ego, _Hyuuga pavão;_ a morena sorriu divertida.

-Eu realmente gosto de você _Garota Panda;_ Neji sorriu vendo-a franzir o cenho contrariada. –Ué? Esperava sair ilesa depois de me dar esse apelido ridículo?

-Acho que não; Tenten voltou a sorrir.

_-Eu preciso de você Tenten;_ Neji havia voltado ao tom sério de antes. –Sempre precisei, mas só agora tomei coragem o suficiente para admitir isso; completou o rapaz.

-Também preciso de você, _Hyuuga pavão; _Tenten sorriu ao ver as sobrancelhas do rapaz se franzirem lhe dando uma expressão quase que taciturna e envelhecida. –Hei, não faça essa cara de limão azedo como a do seu tio! É um apelido carinhoso sabia? Pavão é um bicho tão lindo...

-Engraçadinha; retrucou o rapaz ao ver que a konoichi se divertia com aquela conversa. Era a sua vez de dar o troco. –Pode me chamar do que quiser, mas só quando estivermos sozinhos...

_-Neji!_ –Tenten o repreendeu e corou diante do olhar maroto que recebeu por parte do jovem Hyuuga.

-Ainda está com fome? –indagou Neji, mudando subitamente de assunto.

-O que? Ah, sim, estou; respondeu uma titubeante Tenten. Talvez aquele novo Hyuuga a constrangesse mais do que aquele antigo e já conhecido. –Mas o Ichiraku já deve...

-Ichiraku não é o único lugar para se comer em Konoha sabia? Talvez seja para o Naruto e sua incansável fome por ramen, mas o caso é que eu estava pensando em algo diferente.

-Diferente?

-Sim, que tal jantar na minha casa? –propôs Neji.

-Sua casa? –Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha. –Ainda pouco me disse que as cozinheiras de seu tio servem ração; a morena fez uma careta enojada e torceu o nariz, no que o rapaz sorriu.

-Só quando não se trata de uma ocasião importante; murmurou Neji. –Não irei permitir que sirvam ração justamente no dia em que pretendo apresentar _minha namorada..._

_-Namorada?_ –Tenten quase saltou nos braços do rapaz. Agora sim seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

-Creio que esse seja o termo correto não? Ou acaso acha que saio beijando qualquer uma por ai e ainda digo que somos apenas amigos? –o rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu num tom de provocação antes de continuar. –Espero que também pense dessa forma, caso contrario, eu...

_-Baka!_ –Tenten socou o peito do rapaz e franziu o cenho. –Acha mesmo que eu sou esse tipo de mulher que...

-Eu só acho que você fala demais, _Garota Panda..._

Tenten não teve tempo pra contra-atacar, pois mais uma vez fora levada ao mundo dos sonhos ao voltar a ser beijada pelo rapaz. Ele podia não ser gentil, andar de cavalo branco e lhe recitar versos, mas ainda sim era seu príncipe. _Um belo príncipe sapo._

**FIM!**

* * *

**N/a: **_Ufa!_ Terminei e confesso que me empolguei mais do que previ pra escrever sobre esse casal, tanto é que a fic acabou saindo mais longa do que eu imaginei. Bem, mas eu sou péssima em one-shots já perceberam isso não? Quando eu começo a escrever me empolgo e não consigo parar, então resumir toda uma idéia num único capítulo não é uma tarefa fácil pra mim. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, em especial você _**Lust Lotu's**_, afinal, você foi a ganhadora do desafio, que acredite, adorei propor! Me diverti muito!

**Notas Finais****:**

_(Credo! Chega de notas né? Mas elas são "necessárias". Bom, pelo menos para o caso de alguém ter alguma dúvida ou curiosidade sobre as coisas que citei nessa história... XD)_

**Nota 1:** Não sei ao certo, mas o Neji não bancava _"Eu sou tudo e você nada"_ com a Tenten, né? Eu frisei isso, que ela também se sentia incomodada com as ações dele mesmo que indiretamente, porque é isso que eu me recordo do anime. Não me lembro de ter visto ele tratando ela como tratava a Hinata ou o Lee.

**Nota 2: **_A "injustiça". _Ah sim, traduzindo: O cabelo do Neji ser o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher doida por uma chapinha – _eu por exemplo! XD. _Engraçado que eu vi isso numa fic muito boa que to lendo: _**"Os deuses estão mortos"**_ da **Motoko Li**. Lá a autora faz essa "sátira" numa das cenas do casal em que a Tenten diz sentir inveja do cabelo dele. Bom, eu acho que eu também sentiria, aliás, sinto! XD

**Nota 3: **_"Hyuuga Pavão". _Acho que isso nem precisava de explicação, mas me digam se não combina com ele? O Neji se acha demais, coisa me fez detestá-lo no inicio do anime, e bom, uma garota atrevida como a Tenten bolaria um bom apelido pra descrever o colega, na minha opinião.

**Nota 4: **_Ampan _é um pãozinho recheado com feijão doce que eu compro num supermercado aqui perto de casa que vende produtos japoneses e que é uma delícia, quem não comeu ainda, deveria comer. Eu adoro!

**Nota 5:**_ "A Garota Panda". _Segundo pesquisas que fiz, _"Tenten" _é um nome comum dado a pandas na China e já repararam que não só a Tenten, mas o Time Gai em si é todo influenciado pela cultura chinesa? Lee e Gai: _cópias toscas do lendário Bruce Lee_; Neji com seus golpes mais poderosos usando de símbolos chineses e Tenten com suas vestes, nome de panda e forma de prender o cabelo tipicamente chinesas.

**Nota 6: **_**Reviews**__**! **_Vocês sabem que essa autora que vos fala não vive sem reviews, então, botem seus dedinhos pra trabalhar, please? Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês, em especial os fãs do casal, quero saber se acertei o ponto... rsrs

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne!


End file.
